1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removably mountable sun shield and, more specifically, to a sun shield removably mountable on an infant seat, such as a car seat.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A problem often encountered in the transport of infants is that, during such transport, the sun rays will, on occasion, be directed onto the infant. The intense energy provided by the sun rays can have a detrimental effect on infants, especially since infants are unable to shield themselves therefrom. It is therefore desirable to provide a shield to protect the infants from such rays.
The prior art has attempted to alleviate this problem by providing sun shades for use in conjunction with infant car seats. Examples of such prior art sun shades are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. of Franc (5,007,674) and Ferguson (4,883,315). While such prior art does perform the function for which it is intended, it is readily apparent that, in the case in which the shield is permanently affixed to the car seat, the shield presents an impediment to easy seating and removal of the infant from the seat and is often not readily and easily removable when not in use. In the case of the removable shield, it lacks any kind of rigid structural support and is thus more prone to collapsing downward or side-to-side. Also, in the event of collapse onto the baby's face, such prior art would tend to conform to the shape of the baby's face, thus presenting a risk of suffocation.